The Cuteness Factor
by BaybieBlue
Summary: Emily puts her cuteness to the test.


Summary: EMily decides to put her cuteness factor to the test. She recruits Mike and does a couple of tests.

Emily

It seemed as if everyone was taking it easy on me. Was it because I was a girl? Was I too young? I don't know. I had decided to put my cute and innocent looks to the test. I had asked Mike to help me. He agreed.

Test Number 1: Money for Ice Cream and Cup-Cakes.

I walked over to Jayden.

"Hey Jay, can I have some money for Ice cream?"I asked.

"Umm...sure." He went into his wallet and pulled out about 5 bucks. I smiled and thanked him.

I walked away from Jayden. I hid around a corner, making sure no one can see me.

"Hey Jayden, can I borrow 5 bucks for some Ice Cream?" Mike asked.

"Go with Emily, I gave her 5 to get some Ice cream." Jayden said.

"Ice creams cost more than 5 bucks." Mike replied.

"Where's your money?" Jayden said.

"I spent it all." Mike said.

"Er...here." Jayden said handing Mike 5 bucks.

I sighed. TIME FOR TEST 2

TEST 2: Wacking Kevin

Ji handed us our schedule. Today we had 2 training sessions. I smirked. I went to Mike and told him my plan.

* * *

(I don't know why so many lines. I got bored...)

I was in the garden, sparing with Kevin. I kept whacking Kevin hard.

"Ow! Em! Ow!" Kevin screamed out in pain.

"Sorry." I said. I put my stick down and looked at Kevin.

"It's okay Em. I forgive you." Kevin said.

I sighed.

* * *

It was Mike's turn. I was watching through the kitchen window. I saw him hitting Kevin with the stick. I can tell Mike wasn't enjoying it that much. I heard Kevin scream at Mike. Mike ran away and Kevin started to chase him. I laughed.

Test 3: Sneaking In Past Curfew

I went to the movies and decided to go shopping. I brought Mike with me. I was sneaking back into the house, I was late home. The lights turned on and Ji walked out. He saw me.

"Emily! What are you doing! It's past curfew!" Ji screamed.

"Sorry, I lost track of time!" I said. He sighed and I went off to my room. I heard the door open and Ji yelling at Mike. He said the same thing as I did.

Ji was still yelling.

* * *

It was the next day. Next up was Mia.

Test 4: Mia's Cooking

I was finishing eating Mia's cooking. I started to gag. I fell to the floor. I pretended to be passed out. I heard someone enter and scream. It was a girl. Mia.

"Ji! Somebody! Help! It's Emily!" Mia shouted. She checked for my pulse Mia froze. I realized something. She checked again and sighed a sigh of relief. She picked me up and carried me to a new room. She put me in a bed. I moaned and pretended to 'wake up'.

"Emily, what caused you to pass out?" Ji asked me.

"I was eating Mia's food she made. I guess that could be it." I said.

Mike came in, carried by Kevin.

"Mia, what did you make?" Ji asked.

"Toast." Mia replied. Mike woke up.

"I am never cooking again, I don't want my sister to die. I don't want Mike to die." Mia said. She backed away from me.

"Can I just get some sleep." I asked. They nodded and left the room. Mike was definitely asleep. I opened the closet and looked up at the tied up me.

"The rangers trust you too much, looks like I will get away with anything." I said. She grunted and tried to get the cloth off her face. I had tied her hands, feet, and prevented her from speaking.

I closed the closet door and locked it. I got on the bed and went straight to sleep...

* * *

I woke up. I turned to my right to look at the sleeping green ranger. I saw the green ranger, red ranger, pink ranger, and blue ranger all morphed and holding their sword at me.

I smirked. I then attacked them. The next thing I know, my world blacked out.

Jayden

The mooger was destroyed. Mike alerted us that this Emily wasn't the real Emily. Right now we were searching for the real Emily.

"Where would she be Mike?" I asked.

"Closet. I saw the mooger open the closet and heard speaking. She's in there." Mike said pointing t the closet. I saw it was locked.

"Em, try to cover yourself. I am about to smash the door." I said.

"Hurry!" She screamed. She sounded panic. Mike, Kevin, and I punded on the door, further away from the lock, till it fell down. I saw something crawling towards Emily. It looked like some kind of spider. Mike smashed it. I pulled Emily out and untied the cloth from around her kneck. SHe must have gotten it off. I untied her ankles and wrists.

"How long were you in there Em?" I asked.

"21 days. Luckily, Mike kept food in here and I got the rag off a few times to eat." Emily laughed. We all hugged.

So that's it. Lately it's been a few one shots. BYE!


End file.
